In known cannulated drills, the guide wire is guided loosely through the drill. In the known method, the guide wire serves in particular to guide the drill.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a fracture 22 or fissure 22 in a bone 20. The bone fracture 22 is fixed using two Kirschner wires 30 and 32. In the prior art, another Kirschner wire 10 is then inserted. The position of the inserted Kirschner wire 10 is checked by means of an x-ray apparatus or C-arm. If the check reveals that the position is not correct, the Kirschner wire 10 is removed and re-inserted until the check using the x-ray apparatus reveals an acceptable position of the Kirschner wire 10. An incorrect position of the Kirschner wire 10 can also result when the Kirschner wire 10 is navigated, since the Kirschner wire 10 can be bent in the bone 20. “Navigation” here means for example attaching marker elements or a marker array consisting of a number of marker elements to a part of the Kirschner wire or to an object which is fixedly connected to the Kirschner wire. In the case of a wire which is clamped in a chuck, for example, this would be the corresponding drilling machine and a marker array at the target region, for example the fractured bone. The position of the marker elements is detected by a detection device. The marker elements can actively emit beams or waves (for example, infrared beams) or passively reflect beams or waves (for example, infrared beams). The emitted or reflected beams or waves are detected by a detector (for example, an infrared camera). The position of the marker elements can thus be determined from the detection signals. Since the relative position between the marker elements and the part to be navigated (in this case, the tip of the Kirschner wire) is known, the position of the Kirschner wire 10 can be determined, but only providing the Kirschner wire 10 is not bent.
Once the position of the Kirschner wire 10 has been approved, a cannulated drill 11 is guided over the Kirschner wire, in order to create a drill hole 40—indicated in FIG. 1 by a broken line—on the bone, by means of a drilling machine. Once the drill hole has been completed, the drill is removed and a screw is threaded over the Kirschner wire in order to fix the bone fracture at the envisaged position by means of the screw. The Kirschner wire assists in correctly positioning the screw as the screw is screwed into the drilling channel produced.